


Is Yellow Really Not My Color?

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have a tattoo on your wrist of the nickname your soulmate calls you most frequently.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Is Yellow Really Not My Color?

"Bosley?" Elena whispered from her place behind Jane. 

"Elena Houghlin. Nice to meet you, sorry it had to be in this circumstance." The blonde said strongly after a brief pause. 

"Woah. That's some tension." Sabina muttered under her breath as she looked back and forth between the two newly introduced women before going back to her suspected tuna sandwich. 

They were back at the safe house and relatively more comfortable shortly after meeting up with Bosley, save for Elena who was still in the bathroom vomiting before taking a shower. 

Jane gracefully sat down on the couch next to Sabina and smiled as the shorter blonde sunk into her side and clasped their hands together. 

"Wanna bet that Boz and Elena are soulmates?" Sabina said quietly into Jane's ear. 

"You think so?" The raven haired woman asked with a lilt of confusion to her voice. 

"I'm 95% confident they are. Call it an instinct." Sabina said smugly. 

"Okay, what's the bet?" Jane asked with smirk at how adorable she found Sabina. 

"I think you know." The dirty blonde said with an excited look on her face. 

"You don't need more fighting stars in our house." Jane said with a groan as her girlfriend laughed into her side. 

"Either way, I'm glad we don't have to deal with any confusing soulmate bullshit anymore." The shorter of the two said as she looked up at her soulmate. 

"Agreed, smalls." Jane said contently as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead and squeezed her hand, flipping over their wrists so they could see their soulmate tattoos. 

\---

Everyone was born with a soulmate and was gifted with a tattoo on their 16th birthday. The tattoo you received was what your soulmate would call you most frequently, and while many people realized they'd already met their soulmate, a lot of people had yet to meet them. 

It all came together for Jane and Sabina as the taller of the two had pushed her unknown-at-the-time soulmate off a roof after completing a mission. 

"Really, legs?" Sabina had shouted up as Jane froze at the top of the building. 

"You cannot be serious." Jane muttered as she looked down at her newly found soulmate that was currently reaching the bottom of the building. 

"See you around, smalls." She said to herself as she looked at the tattoo on the inside of her right wrist that said LEGS in neat black bold type. 

\---

"Alright angels, mandatory week off before your next assignment." Bosley said as she walked into the media room where the three women were sitting on the couch watching one of the many Fast and Furious movies that Sabina had chosen. 

Elena paused it as the blonde walked in, wanting to hear everything that Rebekah (she had a hard time getting behind the whole Bosley naming scheme) had to say. 

"Do you want to join us?" The brunette asked hopefully, feeling drawn to the older woman. 

"Oh please, Boz never joins us for fun things." Sabina said as Bosley quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"Because you exhaust me, Wilson. However, I'll join you for our sweet little El's sake." She said with a smile as she sat down right next to Elena. 

"Thanks, Beck." Elena replied with a bright smile, inching closer to the blonde ever so slightly. 

"See...soulmates." Sabina whispered to her girlfriend as they started the movie again. 

"They are sitting rather closely." Jane admitted as she looked at the other two on the couch, sitting closely together on the enormous couch. 

"Almost like they're drawn to each other." The dirty blonde added as she looked over again and watched Bosley take off her shoes and swing her feet under herself, coincidentally moving even closer to Elena. 

30 minutes later, Elena continued to slink down on the couch and finally felt comfortable enough in their closeness to rest her head on Bosley's shoulder, causing the older woman to sigh slowly as she moved to rest her hand on Elena's arm. 

After both being comfortable for the better side of 20 minutes, the brunette moved slightly and accidentally elbowed Bosley in the ribs. 

"I'm sorry, Beck. I'm kind of clumsy." 

"It's okay, Houghlin, I've had worse." She said, sinking back into the brunette and rubbing the shorter woman's arm subconsciously. 

The brunette looked up and made eye contact with her increasingly favorite blue eyes and was starting to lean in when they were interrupted by Bosley's cellphone ringing. 

"Sorry, Els." She said as she unfolded herself from the brunette, patted her thigh, and answered her phone as she walked out of the room. 

"How you feeling over there, Houghlin?" Jane asked as she looked over at the brunette and saw that she looked disappointed. 

"She's my soulmate, I knew it." She said softly as Sabina muted the movie. 

"Are you serious?" Sabina asked as she sat up and smacked Jane's arm excitedly.

Elena nodded with a teary smile and rolled her arm over, showing her wrist with her tattoo on it. 

"Els." Jane said, reading the newest angel cadet's tattoo, as Elena smiled down at it.

"Good for you, Houghlin. Bosley is a good one." Sabina added. 

"She really is." Elena added confidently, even though she'd only known the blonde for about a week.

\---

"Well you both feel it, don't you?" Saint asked knowingly later that night as he and Bosley sat in the kitchen drinking wine and eating cheese.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I should act on it." Bosley said firmly. 

"Why?" Saint asked after he took a sip of wine. 

"Because this sweet, innocent, beautiful woman does not need to be thrown into this lifestyle. She should get as far away from me and the Townsend Agency as possible and keep it that way."

"For you or for her?" 

"What?"

"Do you think she needs to be far away from you for her sake or for yours?" 

"Because she deserves better than secrecy and always being in the line of fire." The blonde said strongly as Saint nodded. 

"But she also deserves to be happy. And when you find your soulmate, you keep them around. Even if you are scared to lose her if she stays in this line of work." The life guru stated as Bosley felt the air leave her lungs. 

"Do you think two people in one relationship can both survive being angels?" She pondered before pausing, "I've been waiting for her for so long, I want to have her in my life for longer than I've been waiting for her." 

"You have to believe in yourself and your ability to make sure she's as well prepared to protect herself as she can be. People don't take soulmates lightly, you fight for yourself to protect what you have." 

"You always have been my voice of reason." The former angel said with several head nods before she stood up and patted Saint on the shoulder. 

"Go get your girl." He whisper shouted as she swatted the air and continued on her path downstairs. 

\---

The next morning, Jane and Sabina had gone out to lay by the pool and Saint was meditating in their yoga room. 

Bosley walked into the kitchen to find Elena eating cereal at the counter. 

"Hi Els, can I talk to you?" 

"Hi. Of course." The brunette said happily as she pulled out the chair next to her and rubbed her hand up the blonde's arm. 

"I just want to start out by saying that I'm really happy you're my soulmate. I've been waiting for you for ages and you're better than I ever could have imagined." Rebekah said sincerely as she moved to grab both of Elena's hands. 

"Beck." Was all the brunette was able to say before she burst into happy tears. 

The older woman quickly brushed some of Elena's tears away before she pulled her into a strong hug. 

"I'm so sorry for not talking to you about it sooner, I was just nervous and it threw me off, meeting how we did. I got worried for your safety if you decided to stay with the Agency and that's not fair to you. We should be able to be happy in our relationship and I will gladly support you in whatever route you want to take." 

"Right now all I want is you." Elena said brightly, tears still streaming down her face. 

"You have me, honey." She responded as she wiped some more tears away and then leaned in to kiss Elena for the first time, still cradling her face. 

\---

"Hey, Beck?" Elena asked later that night as they were curled up on the couch. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Is yellow really not my color?" She asked with a smirk, as Rebekah chuckled and squeezed her soulmate tighter. 

"Every color is your color."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up here with any prompts!


End file.
